


Are You Done?

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Master (Doctor Who), Brat Master, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Top Doctor (Doctor Who), kind of takes places during or after that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: After another attempt at terrorizing the Doctor and everyone who happens to be around her, the Master finds himself captured, and receiving the very undignified punishment of being put over the Doctor's knee.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Are You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic after seeing this prompt in the 13th doctor kinkmeme  
> "he's such an obnoxious brat. I want him to be spanked. Especially if he's super indignant about it."  
> https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org/501.html?thread=13557#cmt13557  
> I already had some other WIPs that feature the Master as a bottom, but this prompt just expresses exactly how I feel about the character and it inspired me to write this 🙈  
> This takes place during or after spyfall, the Doctor punishes the Master, I love a fed up disciplinarian Doctor dealing with brat Master, so this is basically just that 💜
> 
> (By the way, I want to mention just in case, I've recently changed my username since the last time I published a fic, I used to be AnotherTestament before I changed it to this 💜(because I found out that word combination refers to mormonism, which I'm not associated with at all))

"Get off of me!!! Right now!!"

The Master yelled at the Doctor, his complaints falling on deaf ears as she frog-marched him to her Tardis. In the current circumstances, that was the last place he wanted to be. He knew where and why she was taking him and did not like it one bit. Reaching the doorway, the Doctor had to wrench the Master’s hands off the door handle that he clung on to in desperation. These antics only added to the wrath she was about to bring down on him once they got inside. He was taken by the scruff of the neck and pushed inside with force. To him, the Tardis currently was not the Doctor’s prized possession that he’d usually like to get his hands on, but rather the proverbial woodshed that he was being dragged to against his will.

The Master couldn't escape from her grip and had his hands handcuffed in front of him. He shot her a look and in her eyes was that "don't-even-try-to-talk-yourself-out-of-it-I'm-so-angry-at-you" look. He hated it when she got like this, it was no fun at all. When she gets annoyed and freaks out about his misdeeds, now that is funny, but when she gets all cold and serious, promising that he's in 'trouble', that often isn't so funny. He felt like he was being treated like a child at those times, when she foiled his schemes and took him by the arm to lead him away, acting all 'wait until we get home' about it.

This was one of those times. He had made her kneel in front of a group of people(and killed quite a few people, but that's a given) and he had thought it was funny! The mighty Doctor submitting to him, the _evil_ Master, right? He should've known to keep a distance when the look in her eyes turned into _that_ kind of anger, the “Oh, I'll get you back for this” kind.

He had fought as he could, but she had dragged him inside a specific room and was already pulling a single chair out into the middle of it.

"Come on, this is stupid! Doctor we," he watched her take a dreaded object, a wooden paddle, off the wall, "we don't need to do this! I won't let you!”

The paddle in question being one that she had gotten _specifically_ for him at a space market. The memory was still clear in his head. Her, talking to the salesperson, asking for descriptions of different paddles, until ultimately getting one, with multiple holes drilled into it, that apparently “packs quite the punch”. All the while he was held by the ear by her other hand, making it clear to _everyone_ , _who_ the newly brought implement was meant to be used on. He didn’t know where to look with the menacing display of punishment instruments right in front of him! Well, he was no prude, but in the context of watching the Doctor pick what to beat him with, to say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. What had he done that time? Oh, probably ‘borrowed’ things that he did and didn’t need, killed a few folks, perhaps destroyed some peoples stock for the fun of it, what’s it to him that they’re small business owners whose livelihoods he may have ruined, it was just an average day, really. Unfortunately a child had witnessed his terrorization and ran crying to the Doctor and, in her self-righteousness, she took it upon herself to chastise him, what were the odds that she would be there! She was probably in a bad mood that day, well, _he certainly was_ , after she dragged him to a bench by the side of a pathway and spanked his bare rump right there, in public! He fantasized of killing the people who leered and laughed as they walked past, but in the circumstances all he could do was hide his face in his arms and try to block them out. At least, he had to give it to the salesman for being an honest man, the paddle _was_ as _,_ if not _more_ , effective than he had described, bringing the Master’s backside into a world of _stinging, burning, blistering_ anguish!

She had locked the door and he had no way out, instead he leaned against a corner of the room and slid to the floor in it. He tucked his legs up to his chin and looked up at her with an indignant glare in his eyes.

"No! You're not, you're not doing _that_ to me!"

"Get up, or you'll be spending even more time in a corner afterwards,” she crossed her arms and leaned down towards him, ”would be a shame if my companions came back and there you still were, in the corner of the room, red, spanked bottom for all to see."

His face already turned red at the prospect of this happening, but he did not want to willingly offer himself up for that devilish instrument in her hands!

“That- That will not happen! I am absolutely not, under _any_ circumstances, letting you beat me!!!” he yelled with a tone of finality.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow in response.

~~

Five minutes later, the Masters' nice suit pants were all wrinkled, binding his flailing legs down by the ankles, his underwear having a similar fate. His jacket pushed way up his back and his body, no longer upright, flipped on his stomach over the Doctor’s legs. It had been a struggle and the Master was still getting his breath back, but it had not been one of his winning fights. One of his most sensitive, private body parts was now left at the mercy of a furious Doctor, who was already resting the paddle on his bare cheeks, strongly suggesting that mercy will _not_ be an option.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The Doctor couldn’t even have the decency to offer a warning before beginning the assault on his rear end.

“Ah! Doctor, that’s a bit violent of you- _oww!!_ ”

She was in her silent ‘no-nonsense’ mode again, _so_ focused on blistering his poor skin off with that thing, that she didn’t even speak

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“ _Argghh_! Stop! You will regret this!”

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“You-you- I’ll kill all of your friends along with this _stupid_ planet!” he shouted senselessly, giving a good kick to the floor under him, wincing when it hurt the front of his foot.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

He grit his teeth and whimpered, if her goal was to make him regret his actions, it was working! He certainly regretted not shooting her earlier! Way before she had gotten access to paddling his unprotected backside with that evil thing. How did he even let this happen! And why does it hurt so _much,_ he _must_ be getting worse than what those dead people got. They were just shot once and got it over with! Meanwhile _he_ gets his backside scalded for what feels like forever!! How is that fair!!

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“I’m, I’m,” he took a moment for taking a breath to keep his voice steady, trying, but not succeeding, at not sounding whiny in his threats, “I’m warning you for the last ti- _AH_ -me!”

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Somewhere along the way, a few tears had formed in his eyes, running down and slightly dampening his dark cheeks. He furiously wiped them away the moment he registered it happening. But it can’t be happening! It can’t be that the Doctor got him to cry like a baby just because he’s so hurt and upset at being _humiliated_ like this! But did he even have any pride left? It seemed like the more stinging blows fell on his heated bottom, the more he forgot about his debilitating arrogance. He honestly wanted for her to forgive him, the original wish to make her mad now seemed silly and stupid, _everything_ felt silly and stupid when you’re reduced to a heap of misery, getting your bottom _spanked_ to agony over the lap of your arch-nemesis!

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“I am the Master and you will o-... obe-.. oh, god,” sucking it up and overcoming the flow of tears didn’t work anymore, he stopped mid sentence, muttering the last part under his breath. Breathing deeply, he let out a sob, then another and pressed his sleeve against his eyes. He tried biting on it, something to stop the shameful noises but it didn’t help, he had lost his composure and her stupid punishment had gotten to him. 

“Are you done?” the Doctor asked, blessedly pausing the onslaught to give him time to respond.

“Done with what!?” he shouted back, his voice indicating as much hurt as it did anger.

“Your tantrum, pointless threats.”

“I’m not having a ‘ _tantrum’_ ! And Doctor, do you really think my threats are so _pointless,_ like I haven’t enslaved Earth, like I haven’t _killed,_ like I haven- _OW!_ ”

A new burst of pain along his tender sit spots startled him. The Doctor did indeed think that he was having a tantrum, and more paddling seemed like one way to quell that. He sobbed again, feeling utterly defeated.

“Yes, I’m done!” he wept, despite despising the idea of admitting his childish behavior. He certainly wasn’t throwing a _tantrum,_ he still thought, but the wish to save his skin overruled his wish to stay stubborn and proud, and, thankfully, it worked.

The smacking finally stopped after what felt like an eternity, yet his backside still blazed hot. The now crimson colored skin was blistered and throbbing, he wanted nothing more but to free his hands and rub the itching skin, something to alleviate the pain! He wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to calm down, knowing that it wasn’t fully over yet. She will probably still lecture him and make him wait longer until he can go and lick his wounds in privacy. 

He bitterly thought of how the Doctor probably thinks he’s been served right, left with a smacked red bottom, thoroughly humbled, a complete opposite of how he behaved earlier. Gone was the boisterous, wannabe dominant, but actually bratty attitude he had back at the steam fair. The Doctor didn’t belong on her knees in front of _him_ , in reality, _he_ belonged _over_ her knees, with his face down and bottom perched up high. He _hated, hated_ it and would never admit it, but the whole time, in the back of his mind, he knew that he would never get away unscathed with attempting to humiliate her like that. It was just in his nature to foolishly mess with her, to get a rise out of her, to push, but then accidentally push too far, and land himself in the clutches of punishment. Whether he was aware of it or not, the Master was the prime example of a brat, one that regularly needed a long, hard thrashing to bring him back to his senses.

“So, have you learned your lesson?” the Doctor lightly pressed the implement against his backside, not to let him get too comfortable, a reminder to choose his words wisely.

He didn’t want to answer, but the sensation was unpleasant and he wanted to squirm away, yet there was nowhere to go.

“.....Mph.. I won’t talk to you, like, this,” the Master replied, once he was sure that his voice won’t shake from the recent crying.

“If you need incentive I can always provide.”

The paddle pressed against him harder, then lifted away, too far, like readying for another swing and the Master panicked.

“Ok, ok wait! I... don’t know what to say to that.”

“Simply, do you realize what you did was wrong?”

“Mph… killing those people or making you kneel?”

“Both, obviously.”

“Of _course_ , it was _so_ very wrong of me, I guess.”

The Doctor could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice and pressed the paddle against his rump again.

“ _Master_ , now is _not_ the time for giving attitude. If you haven’t learned, will I have to get the leather strap to help teach you further?”

The Master did _not_ want that.

“Ok!” he squirmed again, “I….. I..”

“Go on, you know the words.”

“I..” he scrunched his face up in a grimace, and forced the words out with great difficulty, “I’m sorry. Killing was Bad, and, forcing you to kneel was… stupid… I realize that.”

A pause and the Doctor snorted with endearment. 

“Good, that’ll do for now.”

It was evident how much the Master struggled with sincerity and allowing himself to show remorse, but the mocking tone was finally gone from his voice, so she could count herself a victory. Taming a brat like him seemed like an immeasurable task, and getting him to the point of apologizing was quite the achievement, as his insolence shone through even after the paddling was over. Now it was time for the next phase. 

She helped him get back on his feet and he shuffled awkwardly, trousers pooled at his ankles and hands still cuffed in front of him. She took out her sonic and used it to free him, he rubbed his wrists for a second, then, before he could do anything else, she took his wrist and made him look her in the eyes.

“You know what I promised,” she dragged him forward a bit and opened the room of the door, now looking out at the console room, “I want you with your nose in that corner, no rubbing. And take off your jacket.”

He glared, giving her the grumpiest, most petulant pout imaginable. Probably not happy about the whole situation and being uncuffed for the purpose of having to show restraint. But, when she starting tugging at his jacket herself, helping him underss as if he was some child, he shook her off and shrugged the jacket off with a huff and threw it on the empty chair himself. Before she could threaten him again, he finally began the miserable shuffle towards his allocated Naughty Corner. He took his time getting there, not that he could walk fast without falling over, and glanced back at her, clenching his hands into fists while holding them at his sides

“No turning around, you know how this works, look at the walls and think about what you did.”

“How long, how long will you make me stand here…” he allowed himself another careful glance at her over his shoulder, sounding a bit too worried than he’d like to let on, “your humans won’t actually be coming, right?” 

“That depends on how well you can follow instructions. Keep chatting and turning around and your visits may very well overlap.”

That shut him right up, as that was the last she heard from him before he fell silent and stood turned away, at least his need to preserve his image was good for something. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief, disciplining him was quite a task, but one that needed to be done. She figured around 30 minutes of contemplation would be good for him, meanwhile she would get some work done. She hung the paddle up near where he was standing, if he turned around, it would be in his line of sight, reminding of the cost of misbehaviour, so perhaps it would help keep the peace. She hadn’t actually planned to have her companions over anytime soon now, but, if it worked as an incentive to stay out of more trouble, he could believe it. After all, how much stress and worry has he caused her with his antics, wouldn’t hurt him to have something to be left guessing about.

The Doctor, and, with a higher level of reluctance, the Master, knew this won’t be the last time. No matter how many times she has stopped or captured or punished him, even if it deterred him from getting into mischief for a bit, he’d always return to it and this would happen all over again. The Doctor wasn’t sure if she truly hated him, well, oftentimes when he was being difficult and, obviously, committing atrocities, she _did_ hate him. But also, she couldn’t deny still being attached to him, her old friend. She probably wouldn’t take it upon herself to personally punish him like this if she truly just wanted to rid of him. Similar could be said about the Master, not having gotten rid of her from his life yet. After all, she was the only other Time Lord left, a former friend who had seen him through it all. Now he was way less of a friend, rather a nuisance, a _terrible_ nuisance he was, but he was _her_ nuisance. Whatever their old friendship had devolved into now, one thing was still clear, their mutual misadventures would still continue, along with the discipline that came with it.


End file.
